Group 0: The unwanted
by TomorrowGirl
Summary: Group 0. The test subjects that went wrong. Not knowing what to do with them, WICKED throw them all into a maze of their very own to see how they fare against group a and b. This is the story of the unwanted, and how they plan to survive and find an escape. SYOC. Edit: SUBMISSIONS CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Rules and Info

**A/N: Hey there shanks! I don't think I've seen any SYOC fics for The Maze Runner and i thought it would be an awesome idea to do. I have some base ideas, but your character and their arcs will be what brings the story to life! I'll probably be accepting around 15 main characters, but the others sent in will have a part to play too. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Info and<strong>** rules:******

1: Try to be original. It's okay to copy some aspects of canon characters from the series, but i don't want any carbon copies.

2:No Mary-Sue's. They character can think they're perfect...but if they actually are then it'll be boring.

3:Please be diverse with characters. I don't just want 30 runners, mix it up guys; with roles, personalities etc.

4:You can send up to 3 characters but they can't be romantic interests. They can however be exes, brothers/sisters or unrequited.

5:Don't just give me good guys! I want some antagonists too! Don't all send me in some big bads though XD Balance it out (i'll be accepting around 2-4)

6:Face claims are optional, but they'll be a big help for me if you send one along with your form.

7:The form is on my profile for y'all. PM me them when they're filled in. (i'm so excited to see what you come up with.

8:Put as much detail in as you can, you're more likely to get accepted if you do.

9: Have fun, it doesn't matter how bizzare your character may be! 

**Group 0 Maze Runner SYOC form**

**PM FORMS ONLY!**

**GENERAL**

Name:

Nickname:

Age they arrived at the glade:  
>Age they are now:<p>

Gender:

Nationality:

**APPEARANCE**

Face claim:(Not necessary but will help with description)

Height:

Body Type:

Skin Colour:

Hair Style/Colour:

Eyes:

Birthmarks/Piercings/Scars/etc:

Genetic quirks: (E.g. scales, gills, advanced hearing.) 

**PERSONAL**

Personality:

Background:

Family:  
>Job in the Glade:<br>Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths: (Max. 3)

Weaknesses: (Min. 3)

Fears:

Sexuality:  
>Romantic Interest: (Type of people they are attracted to)<p>

Additional info:


	2. 1: The beginning of The Awakening

**Thanks for all your submission guys, all your character are great! I'm so excited to write this, I have some great twist and turns for each of them, and I hope I do your characters justice! Anyways, without further ado, here's the first chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Clara:<strong>

Hot sunlight cast over her, causing her eyes to flutter. A sharp pain pulsed through her head when she tried to open her eyes, and she quickly snapped them shut. With a groan she rolled onto her side, her body running cold when she felt lush grass underneath her. Where was she? Trying to rack her brain for an explanation she found herself coming up with a blank, why couldn't she remember anything either? She focused trying desperately to remember something, anything as she reached into the recesses of her mind. _Clara_. After some time that was the only thing that sprung to life. A name. But whose was it? Was it hers? A dark shadow cut off the rays of sunlight warming her eyelids and a shrill excited shriek made her flutter her eyes open with a start. A young-looking girl with enormous doll-like blue eyes, porcelain white skin and white blonde hair, that was tied up in pigtails, loomed in front of her vision.

"Hey there dahhlin'"

She giggled in a sugar sweet high-pitched voice, before turning over her shoulder.

"JJ get over here, we got one wakin' up"

Completely alert now, Clara flung herself up into a sitting position trying to scramble away from the girl in front of her, but her limbs were feeling too heavy to lift. Here eyes darted across her surroundings seeing normal scenery of picturesque blue skies, green grass, trees and a few animals, and then she saw the oddities of a few shabby little buildings and endlessly high towers of concrete and stone wall surrounding them-each direction with wide openings.

"I told you my names Jack, and get out of the poor lass' face before you freak her out Blondie"

Clara snapped her head around so fast and sharp that her chestnut hair whipped her face as she turned to the source of the male voice, her brows creasing at hearing a hint of almost cheerfulness in his tone. A teen significantly taller than her-but definitely was around her age -was stepping over the dark shapes on the ground and making his way over towards her, occasionally running his hands through messy brown hair to push it out of his blue eyes. He gave Clara a warm smile, but she was still on edge, and instead of returning it she narrowed her eyes sending him a scowl, which made his expression drop. The blonde girl puckered her red lips into a childish pout, and immaturely picked herself up from the ground, folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm Jake this is Hallie, sorry about her forwardness, apparently she's rather excitable"

He must have picked up on the confused expression on Clara's face, because she was immediately met with a sympathetic smile as he held out a hand to her.

"If it makes you feel any better neither of us have a freakin' clue where we are, how we got here, or what the hell is going on. Heck when I woke up everyone else was all scattered on the grass, I thought they were all dead, until Blondie woke up"

Clara looked to the girl stood not to far from them, who had her head cocked to the side and was looking to an invisible space and muttering animatedly as if someone was there. A fearful shiver passed through her and she cast her gaze on the ground around her. A sickening jolt twisted through her gut and her face drained of colour. Those dark shapes on the ground were not dark shapes. They were people. Teenagers like her. She staggered back letting out a yelp when she almost stepped on a hand. How had she not noticed them before?  
>Jack still had his hand outstretched for her to take, and when realizing she wasn't going to take it he lowered it back to his side and crouched down next to the girl.<p>

"What's your name then? I know this is all messed up, but if we wait for the others to wake up then there might be someone that knows something or can remember anything about why we're here"

He spoke kindly trying to reassure the confused girl, but his words were falling on deaf ears. While he was talking, Clara only had one thing on her mind. Get out. Her eyes stopped on the opening in the concrete wall that was the nearest to her, and without even realising it she was on her feet and hurtling towards it, ignoring the protests and shouts coming from the two strangers . She fixed dark brown eyes on the opening, seeing it as her only chance of escape. She could hear frantic footsteps hastily rushing through the grass to catch up to her, and forced herself to push forward faster, sparing a glance over her shoulder for a fraction of a second. The boy Jack was hot on her heels, and not before long she felt a hand roughly fist the back of her jacket, pulling her to a stop.

"You can't go in there, we have to stick together, we don't know whats through that opening!"

She give a harsh push at the boy screaming at him and thrashing to get him to release her.

"Get off me! I need to go! I don't belong here!"

"Hey dahhlin calm it, JJ is right!"

The crazy blonde began, and Clara shook her head as tears filled her eyes. Refusing to accept that she was to stay with these strangers in a place she didn't know anything about, Clara's boot came crashing down on the tall boy's foot, causing him to yelp and let go of her.

"You're crazy, both of you. We can't- I can't stay here. I need to go home!"

She yelled, as the tears leaked out of her eyes and this time no one was able to stop her as she disappeared into the darkness through the stone walls.

**Jack:**

His eyes widened in horror and shock as he watched the tan girl disappear into the unknown, her rippling caramel waves being the last thing he could see. Just as he put a foot down over the invisible barrier of the west opening- he didn't know how he knew it was west, just that it was- a tiny porcelain hand wrapped around his wrist.

"You can't go after her, not yet."

He turned to the petite girl beside him, who had her head craned up so she could meet his blue eyes with her giant orbs. He almost felt the urge to laugh, this girl-the one who had woken up after him and came across as nothing but more than a little mad when she kept muttering 'i'm a blonde' and giggling before bursting into tears and crying saying she needed Thomas because he could help her find her friend- was totally right, and she was acting saner that the girl that had blindly took off, and even himself right now.

"We don't know whats through them doors it could be bad, really bad and we don't how many people will wake up either JJ. What if we're the only ones? "

With a sigh he nodded, knowing she was right.

"Okay, let's wait for some more people to wake up, but if she doesn't come back-"

The blonde girl cut him off before he could finish.

"Then we can send someone in to find her, or at least see if there's a way out through there."

Jack watched as the tiny teen skipped back off, towards a stirring girl with chocolate coloured hair that had caramel coloured tips. His eyes glanced over every character unconscious on the ground, and he noticed that the waking girl had hair that was shorter than the other sleeping girls, stopping just below her shoulders as it fanned around her in pin-straight locks. He joined the blonde, waiting for the girl to come to. She surprised them both with an agonized shriek and a sudden painful jerk awake, and her eyes set on his, causing him to gulp and his jaw to fall slack in horror. While her right eye was a pretty deep blue, the other was an abyss black which bled into her sclera, and curling around her eye and framing the left side of her face, were startling black spidery veins.


	3. 2: A whole lot of crazy

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, glad to hear you're liking the story so far! Feel free to give me a review or message when your character pops up if you have any ideas for them, including plot, a certain friendship group etc xx Anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy this one just as much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack:<strong>

A gasp escaped the blonde girls' lips and Jack blinked rapidly, as if what he was seeing was just a trick of the light or he was just imagining things. He wasn't sure how long he stood there staring, but he was eventually brough out of his daze when the girl raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him, lifting her head almost regally.

"What are you staring at?"

The girl's voice was even, not portraying any emotive sign of fear or curiosity, or anything of the sort which made him narrow his eyes. before he or Hallie could answer the girl she let out a gasp and put a hand to her chest.

"Gosh I'm sorry, that came out horribly rude, honestly what I meant was why are looking at me? Wow, even that sounds rude, I guess there isn't really a polite way of asking"

Jack found himself blinking, surprised with the girl's nature, it was a complete 180 from the two he had encountered so far, what with one being completely jacked and the other darting off into the unknown.

"Well?"

It was Hallie who eventually answered the girl, walking up to her and peering right into her blackened eye.

"Your eye, it's as black as night sugar"

The girl's brow furrowed and she reached a hand up to her face, but apart from that showed no form of panic or distress.

"Really?"

Her voice held intrigue as the blonde nodded to her. Jack watched as the girl picked herself up from the floor, brushing off the black skinny jeans she was wearing, and pulling down the hem of her grey jumper. She surveyed her surroundings in a perfectly poised manner, soaking in the image of the penned animals, buildings and concrete walls. Spotting something she began walking off and Jack found himself following her, hoping she wouldn't do a repeat of the last girl.

"Woah, where are you going?"

"Chill I'm just taking a look around"

She didn't even bother to stop or even turn back to him as she spoke. Jack followed the girl to where a small pond surrounded by trees was, and he watched with curiosity as the girl crouched down beside it.  
>She gingerly lifted a finger to her face, running her hands over the black spidery veins, making him realise that she was looking at her reflection in the water.<p>

"This is crazy, why can't I remember it?"

Jack crouched beside her, replying with a shrug.

"All we seem to remember is our names, Hallie says she knows a bit more, but well she's not all together there."

"Oh! I didn't tell you my name!"

She realised, dropping her hand to her side and widening her eyes in appall.

"I'm Aliya"

"Jack"

He replied, avoiding her gaze, which she noticed.

"It's not pretty to look at huh? Maybe they're some shades around here I can wear"

She said light-heartedly with a joking smile, but Jack wasn't really in the mood for joking. He just wanted to know where they were, who put them there and why.

"Is there anyone else awake?"

She snapped her head back to Jack, and he flinched seeing her eye, lowering his gaze to the ground guiltily.

"Nah, well there was this girl, but she ran off through there"

He stated, pointing over to one of the openings.

"Poor girl, I mean who knows what's out there? When some more of us wake up we should send one or two out to check what's through there, and hopefully find her. I don't know why but I have this strange feeling that we need to stick together."

Jack nodded, having had the same feeling too. Something scurried past their feet, and Aliya leaped up with a start, causing Jack to throw himself up too.

"What was that?"

Aliya shook her head at the tall boy, her eyes landing on the creature that was now frozen halfway up a tree.

"I, i think it's a bug, but it's metal?"

Jack watched as she turned away from the tree and abandoned the pond, heading back to where she first woke up.

"This is totally crazy"

She muttered, raking her hands through her hair, before the distance became too far for Jack to hear her. He spared a glance back at the metal creature, which scurried down the tree right in front of his face, emitting a blinking red light. His eyes though, were fixed onto the red writing, sloppily scrawled on it's back: WICKED. The name faintly rang a bell but he couldn't remember how he knew it. He stepped closer, reaching out a hand but before he could touch the creature it scurried back to the top of the tree. With a sigh he looked over his shoulder back at the girls, noticing them both chatting to another girl who had just woken up, leaving him hoping that he wasnt going to be the only guy to wake up, amongst a group of girls.

**Clara:**

Her heart was beating so loud she couldn't hear anything but the pounding of it in her ears, and her breaths where coming out in short and hasty gasps. She could taste tears on her tongue, and felt dampness on her cheek-as soon as she had dissappeared through the doors she had let everything out, sobbing loudly. She caused herself to come to a halt, when she noticed the corners and turns she had taken had led her to a dead-end. Realisation dawned on her and she staggered back. A maze. It was a maze.

Conflicting emotions flooded through her and she sunk to the ground overwhelmed by it all, her body racking with confused sobs. Why would someone do this to them? Why? Well at least there was a way out somewhere right? All mazes ended didn't they? An even more sudden determination to escape this place and she forced herself to retrace her steps and take a different turn that would lead her to a dead end.

**Hallie:**

Hallie watched for a brief moment as Jack and the girl with the strange eye disappeared into the throng of trees, before she sat herself down among the remaining sleeping teens. There where about six of them left still sleeping, she had counted them all. So that meant 10 all together. 10 teens trapped in this place. A frown puckered on her forehead, she remembered Thomas saying there would be more. That was when her eyes landed on what looked like a huge metal trap door. She made her way over to it, running her hands over the rusty material and something clicked in her head. This was how they got here. Someone must have transported them all through what she assumed it was an elevator, and then dumped them on the grass. And there were going to be more to come. She was absolutely certain of that. More people, probably more teens to try and find an escape. But there was a way out, she remembered Thomas telling her. She had to find him too, because Thomas knew where she could find her friend, but neither of them were here. The thought saddened her and her bottom lip trembled.

"Nathalie, you'll find them, you know you will, it's just going to take some time that's all"

She nodded her head , agreeing with the voice beside her and immediately her spirits were lifted. She swiveled around in her seat, and was met with a much older male teen-with the same big eyes and icy coloured hair as hers.

"I'm glad you're here with me, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you"

The girl giggled as she leaned her head on the boy beside her.

"I think I'd go crazy if something happened you"

The boy smiled at her and she found herself grinning back, enjoying the comfort of his presence.

"Stay strong for me okay lil sis? It's going to get tough out here, but you got to remember Thomas said you were important to these guys"

Hallie nodded again, patting her brother's hand.

"You worry too much, I'm going to be A ok"

A groaning girl caught her attention, and she scurried over to the slim looking girl as she started to wake. When she looked over her shoulder, the icy haired boy had vanished.

"Wh-Where am I?"

The girl looked up at Hallie with wide hazel eyes and Hallie dropped herself beside the girl, sitting cross-legged opposite her.

"Not sure where we are dahhlin, but me and JJ call it the glade"

The girl observed her surroundings, jolting lightly when she saw the scattered bodies on the ground.

"Oh you won't be able to see JJ yet, he followed another girl through the tree to make sure she wouldn't run off through the big open doors like the girl before her. And theses guys aren't dead either, they're just sleeping like lil babies"

She spouted out the information with no filter, and the girl in front of her widened her eyes further in alarm. Noticing this, Hallie's perky smile dropped and she jutted out her bottom lip.

"Sorry, I freaked you out didn't I, I never meant too, JJ told me not to get into people's face but I forgot"

The chestnut-brown haired girl bobbed her head in a nod, not sure how to respond, and felt almost thankful when she saw another girl approaching from the distance. That was until she saw the girls eye. Hallie noticed the girls sudden fear and looked over her shoulder, waving to the girl approaching them.

"Heyya, did you find what you were looking for?"

The shorter haired girl gave Hallie a nod and sent an apologetic look to the newly woken girl.

"The eye freaked you out huh?"

Hallie watched as she nodded guiltily.

"Creeped me out too, I'm Aliya"

Hallie watched as Aliya welcomed the girl with a smile, even though she knew that it had upset Aliya to hear that people were afraid of her.

"I'm Holland"

The girl responded after a pause and Hallie clapped enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet ya Holly, welcome to the gang, oh JJ is coming over!"

The blonde squealed happily, seeing the only awake boy of the group heading towards them and she waved her arm wildly at him.

Hallie sat with Aliya, waiting for him to finish talking to Holland, since Hallie was too full on when approaching people, and Aliya's condition had made the girl uneasy. Whilst they were caught up with the girl they failed to notice another teen was waking up, this time a boy with messy blonde hair; and none of them noticed when he slipped away from everyone else.


	4. 3: Starting to divide

**A/n: Sorry for the huge wait, I've just been really busy of the past few weeks as well as being ill on and off too xo  
>I am going to try to push out these chapters as often as I can, I hope to do so quickly so we can get on to the scorch trial with this bunch, I've got some good stuff planned for them xD<strong>

**Anyways here's the next chapter, please review let me know what you guys think x**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Aliya:

Everything was all going horribly wrong and the person to blame for it all was Omega. Aliya found her features pulling into a deeper frown as his name crossed her thoughts. People had begun to wake up rather rapidly after the first hour or so and Aliya was more than a little relieved to find she was not the only 'different' teen to be put in the so-called Glade. Yes, there were others that had certain noticeable quirks, one of them being a boy who had extra joints in his fingers and a pastel green complexion. Of course the others in the glade without any physical traits like hers or his were slightly uneasy around them, but they feeling were only amplified when a certain golden blonde haired, brown-eyed boy had woke up. At first glance Aliya though he was rather good-looking, but when he opened his mouth it had changed her mind, despite the rather nice accent he had. Jack and Holland had gone to him when he woke and they found out his name, aswell as his horrible attitude.

"Oh this is just fantastic"

He complained picking himself up from his feet and throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm stuck on a bloody farm with a bunch of freaks, my own personal hell!"

The green-skinned boy shook his head snorting.

"Maybe this is our hell, we're the ones stuck with an arse"

The blonde boy glowered and angrily stormed over to the green guy. His hands curled around the scruff of the green guys shirt and he threatened him, harshly yanking the boy off the ground and up to his tall height.

"What did you call me freak?"

The teens stood wide-eyed, shocked at someone being so blatantly violent and Aliya wanted to do something, but the boy had clearly already shown a dislike to anyone different. Aliya turned to Jack and he nodded moving to defuse the situation, but before the boy could a different guy stepped up who Aliya remembered had introduced himself as Harold.

"Hey, put the kid down, fighting's not going to do us any good, not when we don't know where we are or why we've been put here"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, amused at having been given an order. He made no move to let go of the green boy.

"I'll let him go when he apologizes"

"We have more important things to deal with than fighting over who called who what name, we have to figure out what's going on, and now that everyone here-"

"No."

Aliya turned to the high-pitched voice that was Hallie's and she saw the little blonde frowning deeply, something obviously bothering her.

"What is it?" Aliya asked, but the blonde didn't immediately reply and shook her head.

"This isn't everyone. I counted. When I woke up I counted. There was 10 people, I counted 10. The girl ran through the walls, so there should be 9 of us."

Aliya glanced around the Glade counting each person in her head counting each person. 8. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Someone is missing."

Hallie nodded. Aliya felt dread run through her, Hallie wasn't the most sanest of people, but she knew sh could trust the girl when she said they were a person down. The aggressive boy had released the green guy, who cowered away and joined Aliya's side. The tall blonde began to head into Hallie's direction and Aliya watched as Jack stepped in front of the small girl ever so subtly. Omega didn't seem to care and he shoved past Jack, towering over the little blonde.

"You sure that's what you saw?"

Adamantly Hallie nodded her head.

"Anyone seen another guy or girl about?" Omega asked, sweeping his arm out addressing everyone.

The group found themselves all shaking their heads.

"Well seems like you miscounted then"

"No I didn't!"

Hallie cried, upset showing on her features at not being believed.

Omega opened his mouth to retort but before he could Aliya spoke up.

"If Hallie says someone else was here, then someone else was here. Now I suggest we get people to look around inside these buildings and things, we should send some people looking through the doors too, see if he or she followed the girl through."

Everyone seemingly seemed to agree, well everyone except Omega. He turned his attack on Aliya, who didn't seem the slightest bit in the mood for his confrontation.

"Oh yeah? Why should we listen to what you tell us?"

Aliya rolled her eyes.

"Honestly?"

Omega shrugged, turning to the people around him.

"I don't know about you, but I certainly wouldn't put my trust in them, they're different to us, what the reason we were put in here is for them to kill us, or what if they're working with whoever put us in here."

Aliya felt rage bubble inside her. Flickers of doubt flashed in the eyes of the people around her, only Hallie, the green guy and Holland disagreeing.

"Is this what you want? To divide us? Because we can't survive if we aren't all working together, we need to stick together, all of us, that's why we need to find the other two that are missing."

An intense rumbling beneath their feet that boomed so loud it shook the entire ground, causing Aliya's knees to knock together and made her clamp her hands over her ears.

"What is that?"

"An earthquake?"

"Over here guys look!"

Everyone began shouting over one another trying to get to the bottom of the sudden shaking of the eart around them. The rumbling seemed more concentrated by the metal grate and everyone cautiously made there way over to it. They all stood circling around it, unexpectedaly waiting for something to happen. After several moments the rumbling noise came to a stop and they all waited. Nothing happened.

"Well is someone going to bloody open it?"

Omega asked, receiving baffled looks from the others around him.

"No? I'll do it then."

He huffed and began pulling on the grate to slide it open. When it started to open an inch, Aliya realised what it was, the box was some kind of transportation, like an elevator. So something would be inside. She nodded to Jack who was looking at her, as if waiting for the okay to help Omega. She nodded her head and he moved to help the obnoxious blonde teen, bringing Harold and the green guy to help pry the box open. When the box eventually was opened everyone's building excitement flatlined. There was no person no object, nothing to explain their purpose or anyone to help them out. The box was empty.

"Well that was a waste of energy"

Grumbled Omega who angrily ran his hands through the wavy curls that had fallen in front of his eyes and began to storm off. Aliya peered into the box, hoping for something, her eyes catching a small folded piece of paper that was wedged in one of the corners.

"What's that?"

She asked and Omega paused, deciding to backtrack.

"What are you going on about?"

"Theres something there, a piece of paper."

"Good job freak, you managed to find a piece of paper, thats really going to get us all out of here"

He commented snarkily, but jumped down into the box to retrieve the piece of paper anyways. Aliya and the others waited with anticipaton as he moved to unfold the paper.

"Oh bloody hell"

Omega complained, his eyes burning with irritation.

"What does it say?"

Omega jumped out of the box, stuffing the now crumbled paper into Aliya's grasp.

"See for yourself"

She smoothed out the paper, reading the words scrawled on in rushed but neat handwriting.

**They're in the maze. Find them.**

Nix:

After slipping away from the small group that was awake, he silently moved through the shadows left behind by the rays of sunlight hitting the small buildings that were already there, as he scanned the area to try determine where he was and what resources they had.

There wasn't much, only basics for that would last the 10 about a month and from the sighting of the farm animals he quickly deducted that they would more or less have to fend for themselves for the most part. A movement from inside the big opening in the wall nearest to him caught his attention, it was a shadow of something and curiosity overwhelming him he decided to go check it out, but not without good measure though. He found a rusty pipe and decided it would be as good a weapon as any for the time being, then he rummaged around silently inside on of the building he was at, which he assumed was some kind of food storage house and he quickly put together a small pack. Once he was better equipped he slipped inside the opening, not making it far inside before he heard churning of some kind of mechanical thing followed by a shriek of a girl.


	5. 4: Closing Doors

**A/N: Wow I've been gone way too long, sorry about that guys.**  
><strong>Here's the next chapter, it's a little longer than usual which I hope will make up for my absence a little X]<strong>  
><strong>The next chapter after this will skip forward a couple of months or so, just to get it all moving quicker (I can't wait to get them to the scorch trials since there is a lot of interesting stuff that happens to them...I may or may not have already written some drabbles up in advance :3)<strong>

**Anywaaay here you are you shanks ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Omega:<strong>

He was sufficiently annoyed, this girl who was relaying ideas to everyone was younger than him, he didn't know how he knew that but somehow he just did; and it ticked him off that she was trying to get him to listen to her as if he was going to let some abnormal freak tell him what to do, he didn't know if he could trust her, or them, since god only knew what the people who had put them in this hell hole had done to them.

"It's no good Hallie or me going in there, since the girl freaked when she saw us when she woke"

"Well that's no surprise there"

Omega grumbled and she glared at him, calling him immature. Rolling his eyes he put a hand over his chest in mock hurt.

"You're words wound me freak"

"Honestly, omega my name is Aliya and I expect you to call me it when you address me, call me freak and I won't bother to give you the time of day"

"Then I'll call you freak"

Omega replied, grinning when he saw the irritation on her face.

The group had already seemingly divided, half backing Aliya and the rest Omega, as the group yelled back and forth, trying to decide who should go into the maze to get the two missing teens.

Omega folded his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes as Aliya made suggestions.

"Listen up guys, I have a better idea"

The surrounding teens turned to Omega as his voice rumbled over Aliya's drowning out her voice.

"I don't think it's fair that this fre-"

He cut himself off and walked up to Aliya, menacingly clamping his hands on er shoulders as he leaned his head down beside her ear.

"That Aliya here, is offering everyone else up to go inside the maze, but she's not feeling up to the job herself"

He laughed at Aliya's glare and released her shoulders, turning to face the rest of the group.

"I say we choose for her, let her go n there, she wants to help everyone after all am I right?"

Omega grinned wildly when there was a few mumbles of agreement, of course they wouldn't want to delve into the unknown themselves when anything could happen, better to risk someone else than themselves.

Aliya's face darkened with a scowl and she spun on Omega fury rolling off her in waves.

"You want me to go into the maze? Fair enough. But I am certainly not going to leave this lot in the hands of a bully! So if you're so desperate for me to go in there, then you can expect to come with me!"

Omega stiffened and his jaw ticked in annoyance. This girl was goddamn infuriating.

"Look I'll go"

A different voice sighed out and everyone parted to reveal Harold who was shaking his head at the scene around him.

Omega felt relief wash over him, for a moment he thought he would have had to go into the maze with Aliya.

"You heard him, he wants to go"

Omega smirked at Aliya who responded with a glare before turning to Harold.

"We all appreciate it, really, we can't let you go alone though"

"That's why I'm going with"

Jack said and Omega threw up his hands.

"There you go princess, you've got your little adventurer team"

Without so much as a glance back, he walked off disappearing into one of the buildings.

**Jack:**

After it was settled who was going into the maze, Jack and Harold had put together some small packs together, with the basic necessities that they had been provided with and then they both headed off through the entrance to the maze that the girl had run through, with everyone watching behind them.

"We should keep moving and quickly"

Harold said to Jack who immediately agreed, that girl had been in the maze for some good hours now and they couldn't afford to lose anymore time. The two boys began a quick jog through the maze, Harold taking initiative to tear off a rope of vine from th mass that was creeping up the concrete walls surrounding them.

"So we can find our way back, good thinking"

Jack commented and Harold responded with a nod. When the straight path ended up with two directions to pass through they both paused unsure what to do next.

"Where do we go? How do we know which way they are?"

"We don't"

Grumbled out Harold who let out a disappointed sigh.

"No tracks or anything to follow."

A beeping sound suddenly rang through the silence that was between them and they both turned to see something with a blinking red-eye scurry passed the wall beside them and into on of the passageways. It was one fo those things that he and Aliya had found in the woods.

"What the hell was that?"

"No idea, but we may aswell follow it"

Jack set off jogging again and after an uneasy glance into the other direction they decided to abandon, Harold followed after him and they set to find the two missing teens. The bug or whatever it was had vanished for some time, or so they had though but really it had concealed itself among the thick of the vines as it watched them.

"We're not getting anywhere here, there's no sign of them, no voices or anything"

Jack said after a while of silent jogging.

"Maybe because they found the exit to the maze"

Harold said, but Jack knew and he knew that Harold knew, that somehow it probably wasn't going to be as easy as that. They we're right.

A loud churning sound followed by a noise of screeching metal echoed throughout the maze.

"What was that?"

Jack asked, the sound sending chills down his spine.

"Don't know, but it cam from in here"

"Do we follow it though?"

He asked almost uneasily, knowing that they would have to if they wanted to find the girl and the other missing member of the group.

"We've got no choice"

**Clara:**

A horrified shriek escaped her as her eyes locked on the gruesome creature that was quickly heading toward her. It was a horrid looking thing, a bulbous creature with threatening appendages of dangerous weapons and machinery. It let out a clicking sound and she hurriedly sprinted off in the other direction, wishing now she hadn't been so foolish as to run off into a maze, since clearly it was obvious now that the safest place was where those teenagers were when she woke up.

Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and she had found herself running with all her might as the creature was gaining on her. Her legs burned and her mouth was dry but she forced herself to keep going and try to remember her way back. She weaved endlessly it seemed through the long paths, turning left and right pleading and wishing that this was all jut some crazy and messed up dream.

When she tripped over her feet she thought she was completely done for and tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she knew it was only a matter of time before the creature got to her. Then there were hands gripping her shoulders and pulling her up.

"Come on, we have to get out of here"

The voice said and a startled Clara blinked pushing the teen away from her.

"Who-who are you?"

"Ask me later, now we've gotta run"

He said in a slightly accented voice, before muttering in a completely different language, making the word 'french' popped into her mind. The boy's hand gripped her wrist and he sprinted off with her as they set out to escape from the creature.

"How do we know where we are going?"

Clara gasped out after seeing the same repeat of concrete walls covered in vines.

"Just trust me I know how to get back"

The boy said and Clara turned her head to look at him seeing his eyes darting rapidly around their surroundings, then she turned back to face forwards, not wanting to run into anything.

**Nix:**

It had surprised him hearing a girls scream in the maze, he hadn't thought anyone would be in there, he hadn't expected to have to save her either, he had only wanted to do a bit of exploring and see what he was up against in this place.

The first things he had noticed about the maze-which he was now sure was what it was- was the indents in the wall and it didn't take long for him to realise what they meant. The doors closed. He had to admit that alarmed him just a little, he didn't know when they would close and how long for. He could be trapped in the maze for months for all he knew. It was best for him to find the girl quickly and bring her back to the others as quick as possible.

He moved swiftly through the maze, his eyes darting from left to right, up and down, scanning the area and looking for the slightest clue to where the girl was. With his sharp eyesight he managed to spot a section of vine by the floor where the girls foot had obviously been caught in, as there was a thin layer of dust from the ground showing a small imprint of where someone had fell. When he eventually found the girl he did not expect to see that the thing that had caused her to scream was in fact some kind of mechanical abomination. It almost made him falter, almost. The girl had taken a tumble and before the creature could reach her and it would be too late, he darted past it sliding around the huge monster that was making a horrible whirring mechanical roar, and he grabbed the girl's arm tugging her away.

When the girl shoved him away from her he was baffled, didn't she get that he was trying to help? The girl had no choice but to let him pull her along when the creature hot on their heels let out another screech that seemed to shake through the walls.

His grip on the girl tightened and he moved faster after hearing another set of whirring and clicks, alerting him to the fact that there wasn't just one of those ugly creatures after them. They both hurtled around a corner so fast, that they didn't see the two teens jogging towards them and they ran smack into them, the collision causing all four to fall.

Nix recovered himself quickly, bouncing up to his feet instantly after touching the ground.

"This is them?"

The dark-skinned teen nodded to the two, turning to the brown-haired boy he was with.

"Yeah that's the girl"

The brown-haired boy confirmed.

"We have to go now! Before the things reach us and before the doors close"

Nix's accented voice urgently stopped them from talking.

"What things?"

"What do you mean doors?"

Nix shook his head and took the girls wrist again helping her up from the ground.

"If we could stand around and chat then I would, but we have to go unless you want to die out here"

At the prospect dying the two boys decided not to question him and nodded, following after the boy who had already set off sprinting with the girl. The mechanical movements and sound following seemed to fade away the closer they got to the doors and just as they poured out into the glade coated in sweat and breathing heavily, as they were swarmed by the teens that had waited for them, the earth at their feet began to shake and everyone watched in awe as the opening to the maze began to close, rods shooting out and fastening into the opposite sides, pulling the walls together.

They were trapped in the glade.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what did you think? I'd love it if you let me know xxx**


End file.
